Tri Link - Chapter 1
by FragmentSigma
Summary: A new journey beings with a hot caffeinated drink hitting the hard floor, splashing all over. Shane Deville later makes a new companion in a very unique place.


**CHAPTER 1 – THE FIRST LINK**

Shane Deville walked directly down the middle of Mode Street as busy passerby moved out of his way. He glanced to his left and his black eyes fell on the Casteliacone stand, where the owner was happily giving out different sizes and flavors of ice-cream cones to young children.

With a prolonged sigh, he walked into a coffee shop. He shoved the door open causing the silver bells to jingle, and the strong aroma of coffee beans smacked him right in the face.

A barista shifted from his work station to the counter, waving his long arm high in the air.

"Hey, Shane!" the barista called.

Shane stopped to look and then made his way to the counter, where he greeted his friend.

"What's up, Todd?" Shane asked with a firm handshake.

Todd scratched his head and gave a wry chuckle. "Haha, not much. I'm just working overtime so I could get some cash. When I'm done working overtime this week, I'll finally have enough money to start my very own Pokémon quest!"

Shane smiled and stroked his black spiky hair. "What are you planning on doing?"

Todd caressed his chin and had a look of intense thought on his face. "I'm gonna take the League Challenge!"

Todd's hand swung down from his chin to point to the dead center of Shane's chest.  
"And when I start my quest, I'll be sure to pass you!"

Shane chuckled and started to speak. "Yeah, just make sure you can keep up with me."

Todd lowered his hand and hopped over to the black cash register.

"So, what'll it be today?" Todd asked with a laugh.

Shane looked up at the menu on the wall and scanned it. "I'll take a hot café latté."

"You got it. Would you like anything else?"  
Shane smacked his lips together and shook his head. "Nah. Just add a lotta sugar to it."

Shane pulled out his wallet and paid in exact cash, leaving no tip. After all, he wasn't exactly the wealthiest out there. Todd separated the bills and coins and quickly went to making the order.

Shane walked over to a high, polished wooden table and sat down on a metal stool. He lazily placed his elbow on the table and his left cheek on his hand. His eyelids felt heavy and they began drooping lower and lower by the second. Eyes almost closed…

"Shane!" Todd yelled from the counter, his drink steaming.

Shane shook his head forcefully and went to snatch his drink.

"I think seven tablespoons will suffice." Todd told Shane with a reassuring smile on his face.

Shane replied. "Thanks, man."

Shane took his drink and walked back to his table, being careful not to spill a single drop of his drink he paid for. He held his clear glass firmly with two hands and took a large gulp.

_"Shane Deville!" _a voice called from the entrance.

Shocked, Shane dropped his drink on the tile floor. He watched as it plummeted to the ground with a loud noise.

_Crack!_

The drink spread out over the floor, reaching other tables. Small shards of glass were scattered around the vicinity.

"Damn it, Shane! Now we're gonna have to pay for that! And you very well know that we don't have the funds!" the man who busted through the entrance scolded.

Shane stepped down from his stool and faced the man. "Dad, it was just an-."

"What? An accident?! Shane, how many times do I have to tell you that there is no room for error?!" Mr. Deville shouted louder.

The other people in the coffee shop began to stare, staff included.

Shane simply gazed as his father as he continued yelling. Then, Todd came from behind the counter to try and calm Mr. Deville down.

"Sir, it's fine. Don't worry, you won't have to pay for the glass and I'll get a janitor to clean it up…"

Mr. Deville fixed his jacket with a huff. He carried on scolding Shane.

"Look at how much trouble you caused the staff!" Mr. Deville prodded Shane's chest with his arthritic index finger. "I suggest you keep that thick skull of yours focused on the present instead of that damn Pokémon you kept fantasizing about! _It's never going to happen!_"

Shane walked past his father and to the exit.

"Shane, if you walk out that door, you're never coming back." Mr. Deville said with a somewhat calmer tone.

"I don't plan on coming back for a while." Shane replied as he pushed the door open.

The silver bells jingled.

"I'll show you…" Shane mumbled.

He stormed down the streets, clearing a path for himself and pushing anybody that got in his way to the side. He wanted to seclude himself; he wanted to get away from everything and everybody. But most importantly of all, he wanted to start his very own Pokémon journey.

Shane titled his head down into the collar of his jacket and jammed his hands in his pockets. He made his way to Thumb Pier and walked down a long flight of stairs into a sewer. The Castelia Sewers, to be exact.

_Splash… Splash!_

The sound of splattering water resonated through the sewers. Shane stopped in the middle and looked around. The green, murky water hid almost everything in it, but anybody could tell if there was something swimming around in there.

_Splash…_

There it was again. The same splashing sound, except it sounded much closer.

A small, spherical white head with two triangles protruding out the sides bobbed out of the water. Shane stepped closer to the edge and crouched down.

The head popped up very quickly with a small splash.

"Osha!"

Shane backed up very quickly, shocked at the Pokémon. The Oshawott hopped onto the ground and bounced up and down energetically in front of Shane.

"Oshawott!" it shouted merrily.

Shane took a deep breath and extended his hand slowly. Almost immediately, Oshawott placed its head under his hand and gave off what appeared to be a smile.

"Hey there." Shane said, his voice echoing through the sewers.

"Wott!" Oshawott replied with the same energetic tone.

Oshawott pointed to the exit from which white light was shining. Shane picked up Oshawott, despite the dirty water on it.

"How would _you _like to go on a journey with _me?" _Shane asked, beaming.

Oshawott nodded heartily without hesitation. Shane started walking back up the stairs to the exit. He made his way outside with Oshawott, who had climbed on his shoulder.

"Shane…"

Shane stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets with a scoff. "Dad."

"I see you've made a new friend. Did you give it a nickname?" Mr. Deville said as he petted Oshawott. Oshawott took all the attention in, allowing Mr. Deville to pet him.

"Nah, I prefer just 'Oshawott.'" Shane replied.

"Shane…?" Mr. Deville whispered quietly.

"What-?" Shane retorted. "I mean… Yes?"

Mr. Deville started. "When you start traveling-."

Shane's eyes lit up. "Traveling?! You mean-?"

Mr. Deville held his hands up. "Allow me to finish!"

Shane calmed down a bit, but there was a fire of excitement shimmering in his eyes.

"When you start traveling… And making new companions… Promise me you'll take care. All right, son?"

Shane embraced his dad tightly with loud laughs. "You got it, Dad!"


End file.
